S T H Y T H A T
by Kaosu Koneko
Summary: I dont know if i am going to make this more than a one time thing...i might...the ending sucks for your info and the title stands for : Story That Has Yet To Have A Title. it has bits that relate to YYH so that is why it is in this catagory..thnkz bye!


The thick foliage of the forest covered the damp ground in eerie shadows.The thick foliage of the forest covered the damp ground in eerie shadows. The noise of her combat boots thudding across the damp forest floor was the only thing heard as she ran. She had been running for an hour trying to find her way out of this unfamiliar forest.

When she finally found somewhere she could rest that was safe enough she collapsed and thought about the forest around her and what she had been trough, and swiped her black and electric blue hair out of her sweaty face, while listening for anyone who might have still been on her tail and scanning the clearing with her violet eyes from her place up on a high branch of what she was sure was a semi harmless tree at least she hoped it wouldn't try to eat or tear her apart like those other trees.

The plants were strange they were like nothing she had ever seen before some moved on there own, while others tried to grab her as she ran through them. Many of them were odd colors, some had black and red some had poison green and oozed some sort of corrosive liquid that melted away whatever it touched in only a few seconds.

There were some strange trees with vines hanging from the branches that one of the guards had by accidently ran near, the vines of the trees had wrapped around his arms and legs bringing him up into the air and ripping his limbs from his body sending bloody splattering near by plants, the blood seemed to awaken the surrounding plants and the carnivorous plants seemed to join in with ripping the…guard apart.

The guard who was savagely killed by a tree was not human. He had looked nothing like a human and anyone she has met in the place she was kept had never looked completely human. They all had looked more like monsters, many of them had had horns some had blue, red, purple or even orange skin. Their eye colors were strange many had yellow eyes some had purple, while others had an ice blue that seemed to glow, and a few of the higher ranked guards had red eyes that seemed to burn your skin when they looked at you, they also seemed to burn a hole through you when they glared at you for not obeying direct orders. Their eyes, skin and other parts that made them look like monsters out of children's books were not the only weird thing about them their hair colors were very odd as well.

When she had been at what could only be described as a castle, she had not been the only one who had been captured after her world, the human world, had literally seemed to cave in on itself. She, like many other people had never known there had been another world let alone 2 other. These worlds were known as the Spirit world which many humans thought only to be made up, while others knew there was a spirit world but couldn't prove it. The other world was known as the Demon world where the demons were said to have been exiled to by the spirit world because the human population was being killed off by them and the demons could no longer live among the humans.

So a law was put into effect by the spirit world, this law was made so that no demon was allowed in the human world without permission being granted by the king of spirit world himself.

The Spirit world officials had thought that this would have saved the humans for at least another couple thousand years, but they had never thought that the humans would one day be there own down fall.

The humans had never accounted for there way of everyday life to be the problem. But when there planet started to show that they were in fact the problem it was already to late for them to go back and change what they were doing wrong because the planet had been giving off warnings for a very long time. One of the main problems was that the governments just kept putting the plans to change their ways to deal with the green house gasses aside. They never seemed to take them seriously, that was one of their major mistakes and that would then lead to there world collapsing in on its self.

The thing is the spirit world didn't know that not only was the pollution eating away the ozone layer but it was also eating away the barrier keeping the demons separated from the humans. So there were very weak spots in the barrier for some of the lower class demons to slip through and kill a few humans or bring them back to their world which they sometimes did. While the human world was collapsing many of the lower classed demons were ordered by a higher classed demon to go into the human world and bring back as many young children back as possible with out getting caught.

Her violet eyes started to unfocus and blur. She was trying hard to stay awake but couldn't, the last thing she heard was a twig snapping from below her but before she even caught a glance to see if it was something that was a danger to her, her vision had faded to black.

When she awoke she wasn't in the tree or even in the small clearing she had been using as shelter for hiding form the guard who were hunting her down, so they could bring her back to the horrid place she was forced to live in since she was only a little over 5 years old. She didn't want to be caught by the guards because they would only bring her back to the many needles, injections, surgeries and what ever other experiments they had been doing for the last 9 years.

The experiments, from what she could tell, were to see if it was possible to make her a demon, to see if it was possible to make a full human into a full high ranked demon with out the use of the Kurai Gem.

It was said that the Kurai Gem was made by one of the rare fire goddesses that can live in the temperatures of the Fire Plains. All though all fire goddesses can create priceless gems from just a drop of there ruby red blood that is streaked with silver or sometimes from the tears they shed. The tears are the rarer of the two for they are hard to come by because these goddesses rarely cry unless they feel a strong emotion that wills them to cry these crystalline tears, this emotion mainly consists of great sadness. The Kurai Gem is a jewel cried of not only great sadness but also of the hate that she had for her own people and the species she was forced to be apart of.

She shook her head from those clouded thoughts and tried to figure out where she was. When she shifted slightly to stretch her sore shoulders a sharp white hot pain ran through her wrists which were tightly bound behind her back. A whine was heard from her lips but she instantly regretted even making a sound, for that small sound alerted the guards that she was awake and they could now begin her punishment for running from the experiments.

One of the guards came opened her cell and roughly yanked her up by her bound wrists lifting her right off the ground then tossed her forcing her to collide with the freezing solid stone floor of one of the many torture chambers. Her long ebony and stunning blue hair end up coming loose from the messy bun she had put it in before she had escaped.

Her violet eyes narrowed dangerously but the guards took no notice and picked her up by the upper arm and dragged her to a set of chains on the wall, once cutting her free from her binds they forced her into the chains and tightened them so much that her feet didn't even touch the floor.

She wasn't very tall maybe 5'1" at most but she was agile and knew how to keep out of sight. Her eye and hair had changed when they first started to convert her to a demon. As far as she knew she was one of the first ones to actually be converted fully, after many failures with the result of the body decaying while the person was still alive. The only problem was that no one had known how they had converted her in the first place. There was only one other that had been converted at the same time as herself and that was a girl that was now 6 years old.

The chains suddenly tightened even more than usual. She looked up at her wrists and then tried to flex her fingers only to find it quite hard to do so. One of the guards laughed a putrid laugh and said, 'By the lord's orders you are to have a different punishment than usual, one that is to be more brutal than the last ones. You wont be able to heal as fast as normal Ashi-Anei!' Ashi-Anei looks up and glares her eyes glowing and eerie violet in the torch light. The other guard steps forward and sneers, 'What are you afraid to talk?' Ashi would have lunged for the guard if her restraints weren't so tight, normally she can break her bounds but something is strange about these ones so instead she snarls and spits at them.

Their laughing seizes and they glare and the guard with the putrid laugh swung the axe he carried at her head, she barely had time to duck as much as she could to prevent from being decapitated. The guard yanked the axe from the wall taking huge chunks of the stone out. Ashi decided it would be safe to try and get away. The only problem was the chain which still held her captive and forced her to stay near the wall. The guards axe had severed one of the chains so all she had to do was get loose from the others twin, if only it were that simple. She noted with disdain that these chains were specially made to drain as much energy as possible with out killing the person they held.

Another swing of the gigantic axe was aimed yet again for her head, and she dodge it with grace and skill that took years of training. Luck apparently was on her side because that same swing hit the chain she was having problems with, when she was free from the wall she took no time in getting to one of the small windows that were not barred.

The window may have been small but Ashi had a few tricks still and they didn't consume a lot of energy so when she ran and jumped towards the window her body was consumed by a dark purple flame, her body morphed, her muscles and bones constricted and reformed to fit her new shape, the shape of a fox with black fur and purple tipped paws and 3 purple tipped tails.

Ashi had never attempted to jump from ledge to ledge in her fox form, but found that it was a lot easier than doing so in her human form. When the black and purple fox had reached a narrow den she had dug out many months before she was finally able to rest. She never fell asleep knowing that the guards would be able to sneak up on her easier if she did she instead decided to curl up and listen intently to make sure they didn't find her.

After a few days Ashi was confident they wouldn't find her. So when she was still loose and free a year later she almost was glad that she had been converted into a demon, it helped her survive and hunt. She had found the other girl who had been converted; she had found out that Ayame was her name and she had been turned into a wolf demon with the power to control the shadows. They became partners and began to steal stuff to survive. But that is another story for another time.


End file.
